


Dear Craig Bowker

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cbj centric, Set before scorbus’ fourth year, cbj is such a pure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: An unexpected addition to his yearly Hogwarts letter was not what Craig Bowker Jr expected to wake up to on a cold August morning but what an exciting addition it was.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Dear Craig Bowker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> This is a very exciting yet nervy upload for me! This is my first time ever writing and posting about Craig Bowker jr ! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

The old wooden stairs creaked under his step, the distant sound of a radio playing a classical tune became louder as Craig Bowker Jr made his way from his bedroom to the kitchen. His hair stuck up from every angle due to the slumber he had just woken from. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand, colourful spots filled the darkness when he began to rub too hard. The creaking stopped as he reached the bottom, his bare feet meeting the chill of the marble tiles that covered the hall leading towards the kitchen. A slight breeze filled the room from the window which was wide open, the view of the garden like a work of art in a picture frame. He finally lifted his head, a whiff of bacon filling the air as his eyes landed on the short figure of his mother standing by the cooker.

The noise of his chair dragging across the tiles caught his mother's attention as she turned to face him, a bright smile on her face which projected itself to Craig. “Good Morning lovely, how did you sleep?” she asked, plating up a stack of pancakes and bacon before making her way over towards the table. Craig let the aroma fill his nostrils before mumbling a response to his mother. He never was a morning person so conversation this early was a no go. His mother ruffled his hair, causing his fringe to stick up even more so than it already was before returning to plate up her own breakfast. 

After a few mouthfuls of pancakes and a downed glass of apple juice, conversations were in full flow at the Bowker’s breakfast table. Craig and his mother had been chatting about his plans for his final two weeks of summer holidays before his fifth year at Hogwarts began. He still had to get to Diagon Alley and pick up all his supplies. He had plans with Yann, Karl and Polly to meet up one last time before they went back to school. It wasn't a lot but that gave him more time to spend with his family before he’d be leaving them until Christmas. He had spent almost everyday hanging out with his mum as she didn't work but his time with his father had been limited due to his job at the ministry causing him to be in work most of the summer. His dad has taken the last week before he returned to Hogwarts off so that they could spend that time together as a family before they were split once again. 

Like on cue as they finished talking, a squawk from outside the window caused both of them to look up, their gaze settling on the nearing form of a gorgeous light brown owl that was making its way towards the house, a pile of letters tightly situated in its small mouth. The bird flew through the window and landed gracefully amidst the plates and glasses scattered around the table. Blinky, Craig’s owl that he got before he started at Hogwarts, dropped the piles of letters onto the table before nuzzling his head under Craig’s hand. Craig ran a hand down his back, the soft feathers flattening down before they sprung back into place. Craig grabbed a treat from the bowl situated in the middle of the table, letting Blinky nibble out of the palm of his hand before he flew away, satisfied. 

His mother had already separated the letters by the time Craig had finished with Blinky. One pile for his father, one pile for her which she had already started looking through and finally a single letter for him. He noticed it straight away. The off-white envelope sealed perfectly with the scarlet red wax seal, a familiar crest embossed into the hardened wax. He picked up his Hogwarts letter, the one which would include his book list for the following year along with any other additional information the school wanted to inform them of before their return. He had gotten used to receiving the letters year after year by now but something about them still got him excited. It was possibly the reality that he’d be returning again soon after months away. 

Craig always loved returning to Hogwarts. He loved it there, always felt at home in between the four castle walls. He felt comfort there, surrounded by his friends and learning along the way. He always tried hard in all his classes, wanting to be the best he could and make his limited years at Hogwarts worth it whilst also enjoying every single second of it. He loved his classes, his professors, his friends he had made. He truly loved Hogwarts and receiving his letter every year was always a warm welcome reminder that he’d be back sooner rather than later. This year he hoped he’d be awarded for his hard work the past four years and be given the Slytherin prefect role. He had always wanted to be a prefect and he hoped he’d be chosen, hoped he’d done enough to convince Headmistress Mc Gonagall that he was the right fit for the job. 

He held the envelope in his grasp, reading over the address like he didn’t every year. It felt different this year, more full and heavier than usual. He broke open the seal, slotting his hand in to see what was inside. The perfectly folded book list emerged followed by another envelope, labeled with just his name. Craig Bowker, in the same handwritten font as the outer envelope. He placed it down, lifting up his book list and glanced through it. There weren't many books he needed to buy this year as many were the same as the previous but he’d still have to head to the alley to retrieve the rest. He read through the announcements for the year briefly knowing that Mc Gonagall would surely go through them again when they arrived at Hogwarts. 

He handed his book list to his mother who was still sat opposite him at the table as she glanced through it, taking note of what they needed to pick up. He picked up the second envelope, turning it around in his hand over and over. He wondered what it was. He thought he felt a hard object located in the bottom corner but he didn’t know. He broke the seal just like the first, slipping his fingers in and pulling out the piece of parchment. It looked the exact same as his letter and for a second he thought he’d accidentally been sent a second book list. That was until an object fell from the envelope, creating a dinging sound against the surface of the table. He dropped the letter, taking the small object in his grasp. 

He hissed as something stuck into him. He opened his fist, looking down to his palm and he gasped at the sight. A badge lay in his opened hand, the unclasped needle being the cause of his pain. He turned it over carefully with his opposite hand, his fingers lightly flipping the badge over. He felt his eyes widen, his jaw drop as he took in the front of the badge. A shiny emerald green enamel swirled with lighter shades covered the front before being met by a silver metal outline. Perfectly centered was the writing in the same silver that seemed to shine at all times. Craig took in the font, his eyes fixed on the seven letter word. 

**_PREFECT_ **

He gasped as he took it in causing his mother’s head to lift from the list she was still reading through. He grabbed the letter that was on the table, still folded neatly. He opened it up quickly, his eyes scanning the words as fast as he could whilst also taking in the information. He felt a smile creep across his face as he began to read, his eyes still wide. 

_Dear Mr Bowker_   
_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to fulfil the role of male Prefect for Slytherin house this year. We would like to congratulate you on receiving this role and we hope that you will accept. Included you will find any additional information you may need to know along with your prefects badge. All additional information can be found below-_

  
He read the entirety of the letter over and over in disbelief. His thoughts and attention were so transfixed on the piece of parchment in his hand that he didn't hear his mother calling his name repetitively to get his attention. The letter being taken from his grasp caused him to snap from his trance as he looked at his mother as she began to read the letter. He watched as a smile began to grow across her face, her eyes lighting up as she too came to the realisation. She let the letter drop onto the table as she made her way around to him, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. “Oh Craig …. I am so so proud of you” she spoke, her voice muffled due to her face being surrounded by his mop of jet black hair as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. She pulled away, her hands making their way to his cheeks as she spoke again.

“Are you happy?” she asked knowing she already knew the answer. He nodded his head in reply. He was ecstatic, he was baffled that he had actually been chosen. He didn't think he actually had any words to describe how happy he was. Before he could even think of words, his mother had him in her embrace once more. “Your father is going to be so proud of you,” she said, squeezing him snugly. As she let go, placing another light kiss to his cheek he jumped up, grabbing his badge and the letter. “I have to tell the guys” he shouted as began to walk away, throwing a quick smile his mum's way. A distant shout from his mother of another declaration of her pride followed him as he turned the corner as he ran up the stairs, his bare feet pattering against the wood as he ran.

When he got to his room, he wrote three identical letters. One for Polly, one for Karl and one for Yann, quickly telling them all that he had been chosen. He didn't go into detail. He could tell them everything, even show them the badge when he’d see them next week. He placed them in separate envelopes, penning their addresses in his messy handwriting on the front, addresses he knew off by heart by this stage. Once he had called for Blinky and sent the letters off, he flopped onto his unmade bed. He reached over, careful to not topple off the bed and took the badge from his desk. He turned it over in between his fingers once again, taking all its details in. He loved it, the emerald green would look perfect with his robes. He then picked up the letter, reading it one more time. 

_“you have been chosen to fulfil the role of male Prefect for Slytherin house”_. The words still sounded foreign to him as he read them again and again and again. It didn't feel real somehow, even though it was there in black and white in front of him. He never actually thought he’d be chosen even though his friends constantly told him he was a shoe in for the job. He had always wanted to be a prefect, something about the thoughts of having that title made him feel like all the hard work and effort he put in over the years would pay off and well now it had, it felt like it had all been worth it. He placed them both down, realising he hadn't even got ready for the day yet due to this excitement. He made sure they were safe on his desk before grabbing a hoodie and some black jeans and running towards the bathroom to shower off the remainder of the night from himself. 

* * *

His semi dry hair once again stood up in every direction as he gave up on towel drying it. He dumped the towel on the floor as he attempted to flatten down his locks but it was useless. As he looked in the mirror pushing some loose strands from his face, he let his eyes drop to the badge still laying on the desk to his right. He reached over, taking it in his grasp once more. He looked at it for a moment before holding it on the left side of his chest, just above his heart. He tried to imagine what it would look like pinned there in his Slytherin robes. He gave in and began to unclasp the lock. He then pinned it in the exact same place he had held it moments ago, making sure the latch was firmly closed before letting his hands drop. Trying to imagine his baby blue hoodie to be his deep black and green robes was quite the task but it didn't stop the smile appearing across his face as he gazed at his reflection. He stayed like that for a few moments more, taking it all in, imaging it more and more. 

He let his finger drift across the cool enamel, deciding whether he should take it off or leave it, savor the moment. He settled on the latter, keeping the badge where it was. He turned away from the mirror, tidying away his belongings that were scattered around the room and making his bed. When he was finished he took one last glance in the mirror, his eyes quickly settling on the badge. He knew it was stupid that this little lump of metal made him feel this happy, but he didn't care. He turned away, making his way towards the door and down the stairs. The smile still present across his face and his body filled with happiness and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this ! I had a lot of fun writing this and getting to develop Craig's character a little but more ! He is s very fun and interesting character to write and I really hope to revisit his character and write more in the future ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so ant feedback is much appreciated ! Kudos and Comments are always welcome and bring such happiness to my day ! 
> 
> Thanks again !


End file.
